his new life
by stainlessblade
Summary: a young man goes from the life he knew to the the he alsways wanted
1. Chapter 1

To start of I want to let you know that the time setting is between when Asuma Sarutobi dies and he fourth great ninja war. it really has nothing to do with the main story or at least at first im not sure where im going with it but I know I want to start here. And sorry its so long I promises to make the next ones shorter.

It was 7th hour, the last class of the day, Mason was just waiting for that bell to ring. It was the last day of his junior year and he has decided to move on to another town. He knew his foster parent wouldn't care to much the never knew when he was anyway. He was only 17 but he had taken care of himself most of his life. He had it all planed out he had his backpack full of clothes and supplies he would take off right after school he had no place in mind on where to go but he would just find some place new. Mason thought to himself _I wish I could go to that place but I know I can't I don't even know how to start looking for that place_. Mason reaches into his backpack and to feel for the scrolls to make sure they were still there. He feels them then feels sad it was the only thing his parents left him. One explained to him who he was and described his parents' place of birth where they were raised. He wish he could go there so bad but he knew he could not. The other scroll held his secret that he never told anyone it was the only true gift from his father and he only knew how to use it through a little practice when no one was looking. Mason the hears yelling then looks up to see the teacher and all the class glaring at him. The teacher says "I know that you may be excited to be going home today but I think you will have to wait a little longer." Mason then says "and why is that Mr. turner" and Mr. Turner replies " because you are the only student I have ever gave an after school on the last day of school." Mason gets mad but doesn't show it because after today he never has to see any of these guys again.

It is about 5:30 and mason has just finished his after school. He leaves with a smile on his face knowing that he will never have to see these people again. The halls are empty he was the only kid in after school but it wasn't all bad Mr. turner and him just sat around a played games and stuff. Mr. Turner wasn't all bad mason is pretty sure Mr. turner knew that he was leaving and wanted t have a kind of farewell thing. Well mason was walking down the hall he hears footsteps he turns around and sees nothing so he keeps going but again he hears footsteps but he just keeps going. Then out of now where something hits him in the back of the head when he gets up he sees a guy dressed in a strange outfit, it was black pants purple shirt a weird black and white cameo pattern around his waist and he had a mask on so all you could see was his eyes and a little bit around his eyes. He also wore this weird head band that had a music note on it. He looked a little older then masons maybe 19 or 20 but he looked strong and he scared mason. The man looked at him and said "you can't really be his son he was so strong and you look so weak". With that he charged mason. Mason has always been a natural fighter but he was only been in like 3 fights in his life and this was on a whole other level then guy was like the wind he was fast but so was mason he couldn't see the guys face but he could tell this was more than what the guy expected. After about 3 minutes mason felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, he managed to punch the guy had enough to get him to back up. Mason looked at his shoulder and saw a weird knife thing sticking out of it. He pulled it out and realized he was losing blood kind of fast. He knew he had to finsish it now because this wound would slow him down and he wouldn't be able to fight much longer. He had to try the move it was his only chance. He looked at his right hand he hoped it still worked he has only used it a few times. Mason rushed the guy and punched him in the gut with a open palm and managed to kick him into the air. The guy thought to himself_ this kid is actually pretty good for not having any training but all I have to do is wait him out he will bleed out soon,_ then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turn him around it was mason above him in midair. The guy was like" but how" before he could get anything else out mason's fist meet his face. He was sent to the ground with such force it killed him. Mason landed on his feet but quickly feel on the ground he was completely out of energy this move always did it to him. He knew he was about to black out, he thought to himself_ this is a real shitty way to die._ As his vision went black he heard footsteps and then he was sure he was died thinking it was the weird guys buddy's but then he was flipped over on to his back and his was face to face with a pink haired girl that put her hands of his shoulder and then he must have imagined it but he swore he saw a green light coming from he hands and then his shoulder felt better but his vision kept getting darker. Another person came up he was a older man with gray hair that came to a spiky point at the front of his head, another boy followed him he was very pal and had black hair and finally he heard a voice say "this guy over here is the sound ninja we were tracking but he is died." Mason say the last boy and thought t himself he looked a little familiar. The kid had blonde hair spiked up he wore orange and black. The boy looked at the pink hair girl and said "how is he doing will he be alight." The girl said "he will be better once we get him back to the hidden….." at that point mason blacked out but if she was going to say what he thought she was then he was finally going back to where he belonged, the place where his parents were from


	2. Chapter 2

Mason in a blacked out stat thought to himself _is this it, is this death? There is so much I wanted to do, so many places I wanted to go. _Then he felt a slight pain in his shoulder. Then he thought_ ouch. Wait you don't feel pain when you die. _Then mason opened his eyes and shapes and colors started forming. The first thing he could make out where walls, white walls. Then he picked his head up and looked around, he could tell it was some kind of hospital. In the room there was the plain bed he was in metal frame, shite sheets, and a pillow. There was a chair next to the bed but that was about it besides someone standing with their back to him at the foot of the bed. He could not see their face but he knew who it was. It was the pink hair girl that he saw before he blacked out. Then he remember what happened and sat up a little to look at his shoulder, it was wrapped up in bandages but it felt a lot better it really did not hurt much. He cleared his throat and said "thank you miss" the girl turned around with extreme surprise, she rushed to the chair next to him and said "you should really lay down you need your rest, and your welcome" she smile at him with such with teeth it almost hurt his eyes to look at her but her green eyes where just so inviting he could not help himself. The girl then said " what is your name?" he said in reply " my name is Mason." The girl looked confused and then said "well mason what's your last name." then mason confessed " I do not have a last name, well I may have but no one ever told me it so I have always just gone by mason. " well the girl did not seem happy with the answer but she went ahead and flashed him one of her smiles and said "well just mason my name is sakura haruno" mason said " nice to meet you sakura but if you don't mid me asking where am I ?" her face kind of went blank like oh yeah then she said " im going to go get someone that can explain it better." With that she left and mason figured he could get a quick nap while she was gone.

When mason woke up he did not find himself greeted back sakura and one other person instead the room was filled with people. He was very surprised to see these people, what surprised him most with the giant dog. The only person in the room that looked above the age of 18 was the women standing closest to him she wore a gray shit ad a green jacket thing, she had her hair in a pig tail like fashion, she also had a weird gem thing in her forehead. The lady noticed he was awake and said " raise and shine sleepy head, glad to see you up. My name is lady Tusnade I am the leader of this village, they call me the fifth hokage and I would like to welcome you to the village hidden in the leaves or another name people call it is Konoha." When mason heard this it felt like someone had just punch him in the gut because this village was the village his parents were from. Mason quickly shook off the shock he jut had he did not want to talk about that just yet. He looked at tusnade and said "why am I here and how did I get here." She said " right to the point, well this village is a village that trains and uses ninjas. We had a group a ninjas following the man that attacked you. You see he is a ninja from a outlaw village kind of like ours. By the time our guys managed to get to him you had already killed him. Which brings us to our next question." Mason started to get worried he did not want to tell them much about himself because if he did he knew he would tell them everything that's just how he was, then they would know about his parents the scrolls and he was afraid he would be in trouble. He looked at tusnade and calmly said "and that would be?" She smiled at him and said " would you like to learn to be a ninja like us. We already know you can handle your own and after some of our medical tests we have learned that you have chakra, so how about it?" masons jaw dropped he was totally surprised and he knew this was his chance to be like his father and mother so he quickly answered without a second thought "yes nothing would make me happier." Tusnade look at him with almost a concerned look on her face and said " are you sure, if you do you will not be able to go back to your old life people will never know what happened to you, your parents might get married." With a sad expression mason explained "I have no parents, I have no family I have been alone as long as I can remember people have taken care of me but never shown me love. I have been empty for as long as I can remember." Everyone In the room shared a sad look, some even looked in the direction of the someone in the back row, mason could not see this person though. Tusnade cleared her trout and said " well you will have to go through the academy but at a much faster pace then younger kids because you just need to learn the basics. After that you will do missions with these people" she pointed to all other people in the crowd " they are all around 17 or 18, so they are your age so you will feel comfortable but first we need to get you a place to stay, how abo…." Before she could finish someone pushed their way to the front of the crowd. It was the blonde boy that he had seen before he blacked out. The boy said. "He can stay with me for as long as he wants, I could always use the company." He looks at mason and says "we have a lot of the same past and I would be glad to have you live with me." Tusnade smiles and says " very well naruto, he will stay with you till he gets sick of you crazy ass." Tusande turns to the group of people and says ok everyone let us give mason time to rest; we will let him get to know the rest of you later. But naruto and hinata stay behind I wish to talk to you about a mission." With that everyone leave but mason, tusnade, hinata and naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Tusnade motions for naruto and hintat to go outside the room with her leaving mason in the his room by himself

Naruto says " granny what is this all about? I just got a new roommate and now you are sending me on a mission." Tusnade says in reply " shut up naruto. The mission has to do with your new roommate. I need you two to go and get mason some new clothes. Naruto I want you to go because he is your roommate and you can take it back to the house with you, and hinata I want you to go because I don't trust naruto getting this poor kid clothes." Meanwhile naruto is thinking _I wonder where I can get a panda suit that will fit him_ tusnade hands hintat a slug wallet and says " get him whatever you think he needs, do not worry about the coast it is on the village." Tusande walks away down the hall. Then naruto says "ok let's just over with."

Naruto and hinata are walking down the street in the shopping district when the thought hit naruto. _I hope I didn't make hinata feel bad by saying lets get this over wit. _Naruto stops in the middle of the road and hinata looks at him and says "is there something wrong naruto." He says "im sorry if I made you feel bad earier about saying lets get this over with it not that I don't want to spend time with you its just I hate shopping." Hearing this made hinata feel relieved because she had indeed been thinking that he was going to hate every minute being with her. She said "its ok naruto we will just have to try and make this a fun experience." After that they continue walking down the road talking about missions they been which include a few they were on together. rehearing all these story's made hinata blush quite a few times and hinata couldn't believe it but she was sure she saw naruto blush a few times too. The two ninja go from store to store gather clothes and weapons and naruto even kept up a random jutsu scroll for mason. When they were getting the last of the clothes to finish up their trip naruto looks up and his eyes widen when a big goofy smile comes across his face and he says to hinata "I will meet you outside I need to get one last thing." Hinata watches as naruto takes off for the woman's clothing section and her heart sunk a little she thought to herself _even after all the fun we had today he is going to run off and get sakura something, I thought for sure I had him this time._ Hinata goes ahead and pays the clerk and waits outside for naruto. She only waited a few minutes and he came out with a bag with a clothing box. Hinata thought it was strange since all of masons stuff was just in the bag so she figured it must have been either secret or something indecent. While they walked back to the hospital they talked about when they were younger before naruto went away. In the back of narutos mind he wanted to tell hinata how big an impact she made on him from what she said before the chuin exams but he did not know how to say it without feeling weird. Hinata wanted to tell him the big crush she had on him back then but she decided agesnt it since she still had a big crush on him. Out of now where narutos stomach growled. Hinata couldn't help her self from laughing and then naruto every sheepishly said "want to get something to eat before we get to the hospital" and hinata said "yes"

They go to naruto favorite amen stand. He ate about 7 bowls because it wasn't his money so he might as well get all he can. Hinata only had 2 and that was pushing it she was trying to make naruto not look like such a pig but she just couldn't keep up. While they sat there letting their food settle naruto tells a joke and when he gets to the punch line he throws his arms out , when he does this one of his chop sticks hits the ground. Hinata when to pick it up when she did the sleeve of her black under shirt came out pass the sleeve of her jacket. She quickly sits up and pulls the sleeve back in hoping naruto didn't see it. Naruto did see it and for some reason he thought to himself_ that looks really familiar_ but he let that thought go.

They finally make it back to the hospital entrance around dusk. They had been gone for hours but naruto didn't mind he had a really good time with hinata. Naruto says "thanks for coming with me hinata I had a really good time." She said " I had a really good time too naruto ." then naruto remembered his bag and he said " oh before I forget I got you something today." He plus the box out of the bag and hands it to her. Hinata was in complete shock she was sure that the box was for sakura .naruto says " go ahead and open it I want to see the look on your face" so hinata opens the box and inside is a jacket just like the one she had on except for the fact that it was organ and black. She could help but laugh she hugged naruto and thanked him. Then she realized she just hugged naruto and started blushing like crazy but she wasn't the only one. When naruto got his act back together he said. " go ahead and try it on I want to see what it looks like on you". Hinata was getting ready to unzip her jacket then she remembered her under shirt and said " oh look at the time I really need to get going I will wear it tomorrow and then come and find you I promise." With that she took off. Naruto was said to see her go but he was glad she was happy. Then he started off towards masons room. 


	4. Chapter 4

When naruto got back to masons room he found mason still lying in his bed. Naruto tried to be as quite as he could so he did not wake up mason. He laid the bag of clothes down by the side of mason's bed. When he went to walk away he heard mason say "you better not have got me something that will make me look stupid." Naruto turned around and said "me I would never make u look stupid." Then he broke out into a big grin and could not keep himself from laughing. Mason joined in then he said "I hope you are right." Naruto said back to him "do not worry hinata picked out most of It." then mason nodded. Then he said "that nice of your girlfriend to go pick out clothes for me." Naruto blushed and could not find the words to say he finally got over his surprise and said "she's not my girlfriend." Mason looked a little surprised and said "well that is a shame because it is obvious you like her and hears a secret she likes you too." when mason got to the last part he ruffed up naruto's hair like he was a little kid. Before naruto could protest mason said "so this ninja school what is it like." Naruto with a smile said "where should I begin." Naruto goes on to talk about the ninja school.

Tusnada was sitting at her desk looking out the window. She had just saw naruto return to the hospital. Then she heard a knock at the door and she said "come in" a tall man wearing the traditional chunin outfit he had tan skin and spiky hair in a ponytail. Tusnada said "nice to see you Iruka" iruka said back "it is nice to see you too lady tusnada. I was told you needed to see me." Tusnada nodded then looked out the window then looked back and said "I need to ask you to do me a huge favor." Iruka said "anything for you lady tusnada" tusnada smiled and said "I knew I could count on you. The thing is we have new comer in our village and he needs training. Im sending him to the academy starting tomorrow. I want you to take care of him. I want him to finish in two or three weeks. Then I want you to take him under your wing and help him. I want you to learn his element and once you do that come up with a special jutsu to match his element ." iruka looked surprised and said "I have never done anything like that before." Tusnada got out of her chair and put a hand on iruka's shoulder and she said "I know you can do it that's why I chose you." Iruka said "thank you lady tusnada" then tusnada went to her desk and picked up two scrolls. She handed them to iruka and said "the boys name is mason he is in the hospital but is ready to leave once he changes. He will be living with naruto. One scroll is a jutsu I want you to teach him. The other scroll holds information I gathered from his examination well he was in the hospital. Mason has a chakara pool ten times larger than any other ninja." Iruka looked shocked and said "how can that be." Tusnada said "I have no idea but we need to train him to use it to his advantage." Iruka said "I will do my best." Then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

To anyone that might really be reading this sorry for the wait.

Naruto was in the middle of telling mason the story of how he and some of his friends had tried to see what their team leaders face looked like when they heard a knock at the door.

Naruto went and answered the door and to his surprise it was his favorite teacher iruka. Naruto said "hello iruka sensei what brings you here?" with a smile on his face he said "I have come to great my new student and talk to him about getting started with his schooling." Mason heard this and sat up straight. Mason was nervous to talk to this man he could not wait to start his training but he was not sure what to expect. Iruka saw the uneasiness on masons face, he turned to naruto and said "can you wait outside I would like to speak with mason alone." Naruto looked a little disappointed and said "alright fine."

One naruto left iruka took a sat down in the seat next to masons bed. He looked at mason and said "how are you feeling." Mason replied "much better I was told that once naruto got back I could leave." Iruka looked pleased to hear that news then he went out on a limb and said "so I can expect to see you in class tomorrow." Mason quickly and with much excitement said "absolutely just point me the way and I will be there bright and early." Iruka smiled and said " I don't you could have found a better roommate because that sounds exactly like what naruto would have said." Mason just kind of laughed then a little concerned he said "will I be in class with a lot of little kids since I am so far behind?" iruka smiled and replied "I hoped you would ask that. Unfortunately yes you will but lady tsunade told me that I need to push you along a little but im sure you will be able to keep up with all the others no problem and most likely if you put your mind to it you could probably surpass them all within a week. I will also be training you personally plus with naruto's help we will get you up to your age peers level in no time." Mason looked generally pleased with this information then it hit him "how long will I have to go to this school before I become a real ninja?" iruka still happy replied to him "lady tsunade told me to get you to genin within a month. After that we will try to learn your chakra type and make you a justu that fits you, but don't worry about that right now. I have to leave now but I will see you tomorrow in class." With that iruka got up ands left. Mason got up and got dressed in the clothes naruto and hinata had gotten him. Naruto walked in a few minutes after iruka left to give mason time to change when he walked in mason was wearing a black shirt with a blue over coat black paints with the black shoes like his. Over all mason looked like a ninja except for his high and tight haircut. Naruto thought in his head hinata did a good job then he looked at mason and said "let me show you your new home."


	6. Chapter 6

Mason looked around what he would now be calling home for now on. He was glade he didn't have very much stuff because he quickly realized that there was not much spare room. Naruto looked at him with his famous sheepish grin and said "I guess I forgot to mention that there isn't much room." Mason took a look around the living room and then said "well you have couch I can sleep on and I have never had much more than that so I will be fine". Naruto was glad to hear that. He then let out a big yawn and looked at the clock he hadn't realized how late it was. He turned to mason and said "alright its time to go to sleep. Tomorrow I will show you the way to the academy and to help you along with your schooling we will train everyday after you get home sound good to you?" without hesitation mason said "absolutely". Then naruto retreated to his room and mason crashed on the couch.

In the morning naruto walked mason to the academy and along the way he pointed out all the shops and landmarks. He told him all he thought he would have to know to get through the next month. Before they knew it they were standing in front of the school. As mason went to walk in side naruto stopped him. He pull a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to mason and said "I found this a store awhile back I never read it but it is supposed to have a few justu inside maybe iruka can help you learn so." Mason looked at him and said "thank you for all you have done for me naruto." Then he walked into the building.

As naruto made his way back to his house I was hoping mason would have a good day, he was also trying to figure out what he should do today. He looked up and just happened to see shino and kiba walking his way, which reminded him that hinata was supposed to wear the jacket he got her yesterday, he hopped that he would get to see her soon. Naruto ran up to kiba and said "hey guys whats up" kiba shrugged his shoulders and said "not much we are just on our way to the training field Kurenai decided we should have a team meal" naurto smiled and said "that's cool but aren't you missing a member of your team" he was secretly hoping to find out where hinata was. Kiba had a half smile and said "ya it was the strangest thing hinata walk out of her house where her normal clothes and then we walk down the road a little ways and she stopped dead in her tracks and told us to go on without her because he had to change her clothes" shino nodded and said "it is unlike her to care about what she wears" naruto grinned and started running in the direction that kiba and shino had come from he yelled back at them "gotta go guys I will see you later" he did not know why he was running but it felt right after a few minutes began to walk again. Out of the corner of his eye he sees hinata face. When he turns his full view on her he sees she is wear the jacket he gave her. It looks like her other jackets but it is orange and black instead of purple and white. Hinata runs up to him and says "thank you very much naruto I would stay and talk but I have to get to the training field." Naurto nodded and said "that's fine im just glad to see that you like your gift. Maybe you can come train with me and mason some time or just me?" hinata said "of course that sounds great how about tomorrow?" naruto jumped on the chance and said " see you then" they both smiled and stood there for a few minutes before hinata remembered she had somewhere she had to be and said "alright naruto I will see you tomorrow" she took off and naruto could not help but think about how good his life was at this point in time


	7. Chapter 7

_Skip ahead a month._

Naruto was standing in a tree he had blood running down his arm, not much and the wound was nothing more than a shallow cut that had already began to heal. Naruto thought to himself "_he has really improved in the last month, I never thought he would get so strong so quick" _with a small smile he thougt_ "maybe I shouldn't have taught him so much"_.

Right after that thought mason appeared right behind naruto like a flash of lightning, he barely had time to block masons punch and even though he did it still knocked him off the branch.

Naruto hit the ground running to try and get distance, to his surprise mason didn't move from where he landed. Naruto stopped his running to stare down mason. Naruto shouted with a grin " it takes a big man to just stop in the middle of a fight." Mason just smirked and said " well this big man is trying to gather big chakra for my two new justsu".

Naruto stared to worry a little bit but he didn't have much time for worrying because mason had begun to form hand signs. Once he was finished he blew a weird ash that surrounded naruto.

Naruto was confused for a second and then realized he need to move and quick, naruto jumped back really quickly, luckily he was just on the edge of the ash cloud, once he got out he saw the cloud of ash burst in to flames. Then all of a sudden he saw something flying through the flames and right at him.

He summonded a shadow clone and barely got the rasengan ready before mason got to him. Naruto countered masons hit with his rasengan. What he didn't expect was that he was going to be in a dead lock with mason. Naruto looked at masons hand and saw that he had molded chakra into a weapon like the rasengan. It looked a lot like the rasengan, it was spherical and rotating but it was shooting small bolts of lightning.

The dead lock went on for 30 seconds but naruto was the one that came out on top. With a little help from the foxes chakra he was able to beat mason. Naruto sent mason flying back into a tree.

Naruto walked over to help him up, he stuck out his hand with a big smile and said " good fight." Mason grabbed his hand and said "damn I thought I had you that time with the new justsu that master iruka had helped me learn."

Naruto laughed and said "by the way what were those moves one I recognized the other I have never seen before" mason smirked and said "well the first was call burning ash justsu it was in that scroll you gave me on the first day of school."

Naruto nodded and said " ya I know that one there was a man in this village that used to use it all the time his name was Asuma Sarutobi he was one of the leaders of the Genin groups. But back on topic what was that other justsu?"

Mason smiled big and said "that was a justsu me and iruka made up, we figured out my chakra nature is lightning and that I have a huge chakra pool so we wanted something that would go along with both of those things. Thanks to you we got the idea and made something which is a lightning version of the rasengan with a little more kick. We call it the lightning sphere."

Naruto nodded in approval and said "I like how you combined the two justsu. Using burning ash to shoot you forward giving you more speed and power and then using your lightning sphere to strike."

Mason said "im glade you like that im still trying to work out the bugs but once I get it figured out I will either roast them or get them with my lightning sphere."

They both kind of laughed at that but then they heard some one coming from the edge of the training fields and when they looked they saw…


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and mason looked toward where the noise was coming from and they saw a person emerge from the shadows. They ready themselves for a fight but then they hears the person say "mason are you ready for your chakra control training." The person then stepped into view. It was someone they had both really gotten to know over the past month, hinata.

Mason was glad to have made a friend out of hinata she was a very kind and considerate person and she had offered to teach mason how to control his chakra because naruto was next to worthless when it can to that part of being a ninja. Mason wasn't she why he cared if he could control chakra that much because he had been told he had a huge chakra pool. Mason had it in his head if he could learn to control it he could make it go a long way and be able to use powerful Justus over and over without getting tired.

Mason walked over to hinata side and said "yes hinata me and naruto had just finish our combat practice and I almost beat him this time". She looked in narutos direction and said "that not like you naruto are you going to let someone who just became a genin beat you". She said it jokingly with a blush on her face, even though her and naruto have been around each other a lot she still could not stop blush around him.

Naruto just put his hands on the back of his head and said "im just going easy on the kid and if you stop teaching him to be so good then I wouldn't have to worry about it". Hearing this comment made hinata blush and she said "thank you naruto". She seemed to be getting redder by the minute so mason figured he needed to jump in and save her. He looked at her and said "we better get going hinata if we want to get done before it gets dark". She nodded and the two of them took off leaving naruto all alone to do his own training.

Mason and hinata stopped at a small lake that is on the edge of the Hyuga estate. Hinata had already taught mason how to use chakra to climb trees and walk on water, he took to it like it was second nature to him. Today they would keep practice waterwalker and trying to use as little chakra as possible. Hinata couldn't help but notice the past three week while she had been helping mason train how easy it all came to him.

They practiced for about two hours until it seemed like they had done all they could do they sat next to the water and watched as the sun was sinking in the sky, it almost seemed to touch the water off in the distance. Mason looked over at hinata and he couldn't help but notice that she was an incredibly beautiful girl but he knew that he didn't like her as more then his friend but he also knew that it was a good thing because she had her eyes on one person and she would die before giving up on him.

Mason spoke up "hinata can I ask you a question?" and she said "mason you know you can ask me anything." Mason said "if you are so in love with naruto why don't you just tell him." Her face became redder than it had when naruto had actually been there. She buried her face in her jacket, she was wearing the jacket naruto had given he, she wore that jacket most days. She lifted her head and said "im not sure every time im around him the words just cant come out it feels like I can hardly breathe around him and" she said that last part in an almost depress voice " I would rather live a life thinking that there might be a chance then know that there isn't one. So that's why I can't tell him." She then looked at mason and said "can I ask you something about naruto?"


	9. Chapter 9

Mason looked at hinata with a dumbfound look on his face and then said "sure hinata go ahead." She looked kind of embarrassed and she started to fidget with her fingers and her new jacket. She then begins to speak "well you have been spending a lot of time with naruto while training and living with him. So I was wondering if he…. Maybe he might…. Um never mind."

Mason laughed a little bit and said "come on hinata g ahead and get it out, you can ask me anything about naruto im and expert." This made both of them laugh a little bit and was enough to help make hinata relax a little more.

So she begin again and got straight to the point this time "does naruto ever talk about outside of training." Mason put his hand to his chin like he was deep in thought, he took his time thinking all the while hinata sitting there waiting for what felt like forever. Finally mason said "well hinata come to think of it I don't think I have ever heard him talk about you."

With that hinata had a solemn look across her face and she said " oh I see" mason quickly jumped in and said " hinata relax I was just messing with you." Out of nowhere hinata hit mason so hard it made the bruise he got from his fight with naruto look like childes play. Mason rubbed his head cursing hinata under his breath but mad sure she did not hear him in fear of a repeat performance.

Mason said with a grown "Damn hinata it was just a joke take it easy next time will you." Hinata replied by saying "im sorry mason but this is not a subject that I want to joke about." Then mason realized what she was trying to get out of him and he said "oh you mean the fact that you are in love naruto" hinata looked at mason with a look of shock.

She started stumbling over her words trying to put a sentence together. Finally she was able to put a string of words together that mason could understand and it sounded something like "you…how….know…it was a secret…" Mason couldn't help but laugh this. He said with a smirk "hinata I think that the only person it is a secret to is naruto. Everyone else picked up on it a long time ago. All someone has to do is spend 5 minutes in a room with you and him to tell you have a huge crush on him. Plus kiba told me the other day when we were eating ramen."

Hearing this put hinata into an angered state that mason had never seen before. Mason kind of felt bad that he had ratted out his new friend and prayed that he would see him again in one piece.

With that hinata got up and said "that will be the end of training for today I have to go and…. Do stuff." She turned to take off toward town but before she could take more than a few steps mason grabbed her arm. He gave her a worried look and said "calm down hinata I know that I have only been here for a month or so now but I have known you about as long as I have known naruto and I know this is not like you. Just count to ten and think about this." Realizing that mason was right hinata sat back down. Then mason said "who knows me knowing may turn into and advantage for you." Hinata's widened and looked at mason dumbfound, and then she said "what do you mean." Mason smiled a little and said "I just mean I may be able to give you information and find out his feelings for you." Mason said all this knowing ever well the blonds feelings for the Hyuga girl sitting next to him but he did not feel it was his place to tell her.

Hearing this hinata perked up a little and said "sure that works for me" trying not to seem to eager then she remembered the earlier conversation "by the way you never told me what naruto says about me." Mason blinked drawing a blank on what she was talking about but then remembered the joke he played on her, which brought back memories of pain that hinatas right hook had brought.

He said " oh yeah that's right. Well he says that you are a hard worker and that you have improved a long ways since three years ago." Hinata kind of looked disappointed by this, she was hoping to something a little more personal but then mason spoke again and she missed and asked him to repeat it. He said "oh yeah and I can't forget that he thinks that you are amazing." Hearing that was just it, hinata started to freak out but tried to make it seem like nothing but it was clear that she was excited.

Seeing her reaction made mason laugh a little. Hinata got up and said "please excuse me I must be going now." Before mason could say a word she ran way so fast it left a dust trail. Mason figured with that he would head back to the training field to check on naruto.

….

When mason arrived he found naruto sitting cross legged on top of one of the training logs, he seemed to just be sitting there waiting on mason to get back. When naruto saw mason he started messing with his hair. Mason walked over to him and naruto started looking around and trying to look past mason.

When mason got to where naruto was sitting naruto said "hey where is hinata at I thought we could all go eat supper together, you know because we trained together and all." Mason smirked at hearing the excuse and remembered the hinata had taken off. Mason said "she had to get going I think" after hearing this naruto seemed a little disappointed but then mason continued to speak "by the naruto when do you need and excuse to eat ramen.

With that naruto smiled and said "I never need and excuse come on lets got get some food." On that note the two men head toward their favorite ramen stand.


End file.
